parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brown Bear
One of the largest carnivores on Earth, the brown bear (Ursus arctos) is perhaps the most archetypal of all bear species; indeed the genus and species name both mean “bear” in Latin and Greek respectively. The brown bear shows incredible geographical diversity, and the single species recognised today was at one point in history divided into 232 living and 39 fossil species and subspecies. Some of the more well-known subspecies of brown bear include the grizzly bear, named for its silver tipped fur, and the Kodiak bear, the largest form of brown bear, which can reach up to 780 kilograms, and is found on islands off southern Alaska. All forms of brown bear are powerfully built, with a prominent shoulder hump, a large head, and long, robust claws, which are better suited for digging rather than tree-climbing.. The coat varies in colour, locally between individuals and geographically, appearing brown, blonde, brown with silver-tips, and near black. Where their ranges overlap, the brown bear and the American black bear (Ursus americanus) may be confused due to the potential similarities in coat colour. However, the brown bear is usually larger, with a snout that rises more abruptly to the forehead. The home range of a brown bear is extremely large, reaching up to 2,000 square kilometres in males. Brown bears can survive for over half a year without eating, drinking, urinating or defecating whilst in hibernation. Brown bears are opportunistic and seasonal feeders, moving in response to food aggregations such as spawning salmon. Roles * It played Mad Hatter in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Chef Louis in The Little Mer-Vixen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Chewbacca in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Pachca, Chicha, Chaca and Tipo in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Mr. Nezzer in WildlifeTales * It played The Red Death in Kingdom Hearts XD (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Heavy in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) Brown Bear Subspecies *European Brown Bear *Grizzly Bear *Himalayan Brown Bear *Kamchatka Brown Bear *Kodiak Bear *Tibetan Blue Bear Gallery 21379_9355638024f1c1a24c6220.jpg Ursus Arctos.jpg Large-Grizzly-Bear-photo.jpg Grizzly-bear-1.jpg North-america-grizzly-bear-625x450.jpg Grizzly-bear 566 600x450.jpg Bear, Brown.jpg Dexter's Lab Bears.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|Dumbo (1941) LaCCB Brown Bear.png Bunnie_Bear.jpg CPatP Bear.png bear-back-at-the-barnyard-89.1.jpg IMG 3173.PNG bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-9408.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) IMG 8197.PNG Casper bear cub.jpeg IMG 8548.PNG IMG_0277.PNG IMG 9915.PNG IMG 9562.PNG IMG 9857.PNG IMG 8516.JPG IMG 0279.PNG IMG 6946.PNG Bear (Youda Safari).jpg 52_Brown_Bear.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Zoobabu Bear.png 2018-03-09 (2).png IMG 6182.JPG Alphabet Train.jpg Lions Tigers Bears Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Elephants Too.png A9BD6E48-D175-44CD-983F-4EAF9F19B26D.png Bear In The Big Blue House Dancing In The Woods.jpg Bear in Goldie & Bear.jpg Jumpstart Bear.jpg Boris 1.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Bear (Arthur).png|Arthur (1996) Stanley Grizzly Bear.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Fleas Flamingos Fennec Foxes Frogs Fireflies Fire Ants Flying Foxes Foxes Geese Giraffes Goats Guinea Fowls Geckos Gorillas Gazelles Grasshoppers Grizzly Bears Gulls Guillemots Giant Pandas.png TWT Grizzly.jpg Zebras On the Ark.jpg HTF Grizzly Bear.jpg Boris the Bear (MTTDH).jpg Wild Kratts Grizzly Bear.png Grizzly Bear.PNG PPG Grizzly.png Grizzly attack ape.jpg Bear, Grizzly (Total Drama Island).jpg CTCD Grizzly.jpg Grizzly Bear (Blue Fang).jpg The Simpsons Grizzly Bear.jpg Bears Bats Ground Squirrels Groundhogs.png Screenshot 2018-10-14 at 12.07.05 AM.png Agent_B.png Grizzly Bear (Balto).jpg UTAUC Grizzly Bear.png The Leaning Tower of the Windy Fat Barbaloot Bear.jpg BearSad Walks.png 66D2B848-80B3-4AE9-B31B-DF2A2748F42F.jpeg Globehunters Bear.png B1.png Star meets Brown Bear.png George the Grizzly Bear.jpeg Evan Almighty Grizzlies.png 022516-232223745-sm.jpg Zootopia Grizzly Bear.png VeggieTales Bear.png Noah's Ark Elephants Bats Lions Hippos Ostrichs Alligators Crocodiles Gorillas Monkeys Camels Sheeps Pigs Horses Cattles Goats Mules Chickens Armadillos Anteaters Aardvarks Chameleons Rattlesnakes Leopards Mooses Hyenas Hedgehogs.jpg Lions Bears Giraffes Elephants.jpg Alligators Bears Camels Ducks Mallards.png Noah's Ark Elephants Aardvarks Zebras Lions Kangaroos Rattlesnakes Chimpanzees Hippos Rhinos Rabbits Penguins Flamingos Bullfrogs Tigers Turtles Tortoises Pythons Bears Seals and Chameleons.jpg G-1941-04-18-animals.png|Baggage Buster (1941) ABC (Alphabet Band).png North American Age 3.png American Animals, Inc.png Walking With Animals.png Walking With Himalayan Animals.png Bear in the noble stag.jpg Bear in the noble stag 2.jpg killing_bites_brute_bear_1_by_giuseppedirosso_dc4a17g-pre.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Toledo Zoo Grizzly Bears.png Jumpstart firstgrade the teddy bear tea panda bears mouse hamsters geese pigs.png Brookfield Zoo Grizzly Bear.png AMC Theaters Bears.png Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-bear.png Dingo pictures goldie brown bear.jpg Bear, Grizzly.jpg Homer and Grizzly Bear.jpg Cave bear.png Jumpstart firstgrade bears have fur coats.png Jumpstart firstgrade bears sleep all winter.png Jumpstart firstgrade babies bears goats.png Bear04 mib.png Bear03 mib.png Bear02 mib.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? M.R.-K.R.A.B.S..jpeg B.U.L.B.A.S.A.U.R..jpeg Books EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg 573B8C87-C0AD-4380-B5BE-2B1598071F36.jpeg 61052A74-CCDA-430D-8FEF-EFD7A2FAABAB.jpeg 1FFB22B9-C1F1-4B7F-A1A8-9B52A31369EF.jpeg 87293AEE-605C-4A35-B988-E35035351006.jpeg B6D88414-5016-4437-BEDD-ABE89228F139.jpeg 13426667-CB2E-4531-88A1-58EC778FE550.jpeg 1D2741E8-6D60-48FB-898F-656CD30926F7.jpeg 7994D1DB-5E19-4776-8087-73B531EBFE81.jpeg 977E6C5F-2908-4C9D-90C4-E1C681A4C507.jpeg 9AB69FFC-17D6-4408-8CF5-B5A5F88B4658.jpeg 2BE23179-238F-495D-A6A4-2B6F6CE7B34F.jpeg 96CF6893-F23B-4C79-B1AC-BA4A66FE3B79.jpeg 9839867E-DBD1-4A2C-92D5-88E874E35424.jpeg C8115D78-DD1B-47D5-BA54-07A72232E54E.jpeg ACEE3107-6BB7-40C8-BAC4-4F0F60F1326A.jpeg EA9A6EB6-0AE0-4A00-AA66-86E36D642132.jpeg 1398D275-CEF2-41A3-BC61-7C6A233D205B.jpeg 073EB4D8-9E62-4EED-9096-3C39D9D4110A.jpeg 03D1C04A-1093-4441-86B7-5173C981E237.jpeg D80E5BC1-C0CF-4AE8-8868-53704920D6D7.jpeg 1D63288A-3ABC-4534-B54F-744AD60A065E.jpeg 8E1BADCB-D9F9-444E-A77A-2F2ACDB6E187.jpeg 64074F7B-5175-4992-858C-90EA21D08B5B.jpeg CF65EFF3-E0DD-435E-BD33-B488A087A0B2.jpeg 1BF864D2-2C2E-42C3-9E33-2F37A1229CC0.jpeg 92AFFC82-D354-4BE3-A274-31E21134EAAE.jpeg B462FFB5-9522-4294-9648-C655FBE7C752.jpeg 3B62E24D-8971-4455-9CE8-DF30B104199A.jpeg E8B87356-1274-4B3F-9918-68A2D1EFF9AC.jpeg 2F5F4901-2C58-4B81-9B43-2CC4D31C8D0A.jpeg 9CD69DD0-3F63-4BB1-9969-28CE3071ED5A.jpeg 08FDCC72-01EF-4CF7-AF7F-51FB12B4AC6F.jpeg ACA2FCB3-4DFB-437A-AB32-7C0BDDE0DB2F.jpeg 7BB42E39-8852-4BF2-9B95-94890C9D9F28.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg 1900410D-7C03-438C-A855-F7935B35B126.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 4A5608A4-A0D1-414F-BEA4-6032FCB27B1E.jpeg E8C0A7F9-6433-4E0A-B634-46DC0D94ECEB.jpeg 621612B8-58A6-475F-9944-452E1790038C.jpeg D71861D4-E51C-4A9F-A17F-BD3C856DA7F8.jpeg 66AD6EC0-BD07-4029-B711-BE500CA4C95A.jpeg C1DE073F-EB12-41AC-A5C0-35E262D88C8C.jpeg D84AB4CE-BA93-4FC3-B85C-89E1371E2CFF.jpeg EE57F1AB-7CAC-47E2-A1D7-E04410769663.jpeg See Also * Polar Bear * American Black Bear * Asian Black Bear * Sloth Bear * Spectacled Bear * Sun Bear * Giant Panda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Bears Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Animalympics Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Ginga Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Brown Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Burger King Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly 60 Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:Actual Size Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Weird Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:Alphabet Band Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Bone Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Fish Hooks Animals Category:New World Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Arabian Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Dangerous Animals (Extreme Animals) Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals